Une histoire d'ananas
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Un petit OS pour passer le temps. Le duo McGarrett/Danno ne pouvait décemment pas finir autrement ! Slash, soft. Juste pour s'amuser un peu.


Juste un petit OS pour se faire plaisir !

_Une histoire d'ananas._

….

« Steve… Eh Steve ! »

Danny soupira un grand coup avant d'envoyer une calotte dans la nuque de son soi-disant supérieur.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de caresser ton arme de service et me prêter un peu d'attention ? »

« Caresser ?! C'est… Je… Ok, dis-moi ce que tu veux plutôt que de continuer à sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi. »

« Des âneries, tu parles ! Nan, mais est-ce que tu t'es vu avec ton flingue ? Toujours en train de triturer comme si c'était ton chien… »

« Mon chien ? N'importe quoi. Et puis je le triture pas je te signal. Je le nettoie. J'en prends soin. Et tu devrais en faire autant parce que ça pourrais bien te sauver la vie un jour. »

« Ca c'est clair ! Avant de bosser avec toi Rambo, j'avais jamais eu à dégainer aussi souvent. T'es pire qu'un aimant à embrouille. S'il y a un malade fou de la gâchette dans les cent kilomètres à la ronde, on peut être sûr qu'il est pour toi. Et donc forcément pour moi. »

« Nan ! Tu vas pas remettre ça encore une fois. On a déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois. »

« Tant pis, on l'aura une fois de plus. Parce qu'au bout de trois ans, je n'ai toujours pas compris _pourquoi_ ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te retrouves fourré dans les pires embrouilles ? Pourquoi tu pourrais pas te lever un matin et décider qu'aujourd'hui, plutôt que d'aller désamorcer une bombe tout seul, ce pour quoi tu n'es absolument pas qualifié rappelons le, de partir faire mumuse à coup de lance grenade avec je ne sais quel terroriste mondialement recherché, ou même de te retrouver pris au milieu d'une fusillade avec laquelle tu n'as aucun lien, et que sais-je encore, tu ne t'arrangerais pas tout simplement pour passer une journée normale, comme nous autres le commun des mortel ? »

« Comme le commun des mortels ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Alors si je comprends bien il faudrait que je reste au pieux jusqu'à midi, que je m'envoie un café et les reste de mon frigo en regardant une vielle série policière pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, et que je passe ma soirée à boire de la bière et à manger des pizzas ? Parce que, dis-moi si je me trompe, c'est bien ce que tu as fait pendant ton dernier jour de repos, non ? »

Danny faillit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais devant le sourcil levé inquisiteur et le sourire horripilant de Steve, il préféra se taire. En silence, il se rencogna dans le fauteuil face au bureau de McGarrett et croisa les bras en reportant son regard vers la fenêtre et la douce agitation des rues de ce début de soirée.

« N'empêche que t'es quand même un sacré cas » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter après une seconde.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? » préféra demander Steve que le comportement de Danny amusait autant qu'il l'exaspérait.

« Soirée bière pizza, chez moi ce soir, ça te tente ? »

« Ok ! » accepta le seal en reposant finalement son arme.

Comme si de rien été, les deux amis sortir du bureau. Ils rejoignirent la voiture de Danny sans que celui-ci cherche à argumenté quand Steve l'attrapa par la ceinture pour le retenir près de lui le temps de lui barbotter ses clés directement dans sa poche de pantalon.

Le blond sentit ses muscles se raidirent alors que les doigts puissant de son supérieur s'attardaient une seconde de trop contre sa cuisse. Il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire mais le regard qu'il échangea avec son ami valait plus encore que des mots.

Voilà des semaines déjà qu'ils se tournaient autour.

Enfin, c'était surtout Steve qui lui faisait un rentre dedans tellement peu subtile que ça en devenait presque ridicule. Et sans la moindre gêne en plus. Tout le monde autour d'eux s'en était rendu compte. Kono avait sourie de voir le seal de plus en plus tactile avec son coéquipier, alors même que le dit coéquipier tentait par tous les moyens d'échapper aux palluches pieuvresque de l'ancien marine. Kamekonna les avait félicités de s'être ENFIN décidé à sauter le pas. Ce pour quoi Steve l'avait remercié, se fichant bien des hauts cris poussés par son lieutenant.

Chin s'était fait un plaisir de confirmer à Danny, qu'effectivement, leur ami commun en avait après ses fesses. Il ne s'était pas non plus privé de raconter, au passage, les premiers amours de Steve avec des garçons, quand il avait tout juste quinze ans.

Sans compter Grace qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait enfin à emménager avec son amoureux (oncle Steve pour les intimes), histoire qu'elle puisse profiter de la plage privé des McGarrett.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas réellement su quoi lui répondre.

Pas qu'il soit homophobe et fondamentalement opposé à ce que deux personnes du même sexe puissent s'aimer. Non, s'en était même très éloigné. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait il avait toujours était un garçon extrêmement curieux. Les joies de l'adolescence aidant, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'encouragement de la part de l'un de ses amis pour qu'il se laisse tenter par l'expérience.

Il n'était pas gay à proprement parlé. Les femmes avaient indéniablement sa préférence. Disons simplement qu'il était plus ouvert d'esprit que la majorité des gens. Et que c'était bien la seule raison qui le retenait de coller son poing dans la figure de Steve chaque fois que celui se permettait d'envahir son espace vital.

Ca n'était pas non plus comme si Steve était difforme ou mal foutu. Bien au contraire. Plus canon on ne faisait pas. Même un homme totalement hétéro pourrait s'en rendre compte… Mais quand même ! L'idée de coucher avec lui le perturbait au plus haut point. Parce que si sur le plan très pratico-pratique du physique il se serait bien livré pieds et poings lié à son supérieur avec le plus grand empressement du monde, c'était loin d'être le cas de la partie rationnelle de son cerveau qui lui envoyait des messages d'alertes clignotante aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel : « MAUVAISE IDEE ! »

Pour la première fois depuis des années sa vie semblait enfin avoir pris un tour tranquille et même génial…quoique tranquille ne soit pas exactement le terme approprié… agitée et passionnante l'était bien d'avantage… Mais peu importe l'adjectif. Le seul truc qu'il comprenait lui, c'était qu'il adorait sa vie ! Vraiment. Et sérieusement, comment aurait-il pu ne pas être absolument comblé ?

Il avait une gamine géniale, intelligente, adorable, un peu crapuleuse sur les bords (ce qui la rendait juste encore plus superbe à ses yeux) qui l'adorait et qu'il adorait.

Sa relation avec Rachel n'avait jamais était aussi… saine. Même lorsqu'ils étaient encore mariés.

Il vivait littéralement sur une île paradisiaque. Bon, c'est clair qu'il avait un peu râlé au début mais… Une fois le sable et les pizzas à l'ananas mis de côté il y avait quelques trucs sympas dans le fait de vivre sur ce caillou perdu au beau milieu de l'océan. Kono et Shin ne cessaient l'asticoter au sujet de son comportement de plus en plus…hawaïen. Pfff, comme si c'était vrai. Cette île était peut-être son nouveau chez-lui, n'empêche qu'il était né dans le New-Jersey ! Et qu'il en était fier, nah !

Et puis surtout, il avait un travail de rêve ! Bon, il se faisait tiré dessus presque à chaque coin de rue, son coéquipier était un grand maniaque de la gâchette persuadé que meilleure façon d'ouvrir une porte c'était encore de la faire exploser à coup de grenade, ses nuits n'avaient jamais été aussi courtes et ses jours de congés étaient systématiquement interrompu une nouvelle enquête… Mais Dieu ce qu'il prenait son pied !

Sérieusement. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant de toute sa vie. Ses collègues étaient devenus ses amis avant qu'il n'en arrive finalement à les considérer comme sa famille, et il savait que la réciproque était vraie. Bon, un peu dysfonctionnel la famille, mais puisque ça marchait comme ça pourquoi pas ? Puisque c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il se sentait tellement en confiance avec d'autres membres de son espèce (son chien Médor, mort durant la quarantaine à leur arrivé sur l'île ne pouvait définitivement pas compter comme un membre de l'espèce humaine… dommage), quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'il en profite ? Et si ses amis étaient tous, à leur façon, aussi déséquilibrés que lui, il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait se plaindre.

Entre ça et les courses poursuites, l'adrénaline et les enquêtes semées d'embuches et complexes, parfois franchement loufoques, qu'ils devaient mener, il n'avait pas franchement de quoi s'inquiéter.

Non, vraiment. Il était bien le dernier homme à plaindre sur cette terre. Bon d'accord… sur cette île. Enfin voilà quoi. Il était bien. Et il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'une histoire de fesse avec son supérieur, meilleur ami et presque frère vienne gâcher tout ça. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, si finalement Steve et lui se retrouvaient par le plus grand des hasards sous la couette, y'avait peu de chance que ça arrive mais Danny avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer l'obstination d'un marine, est-ce que ça ne serait pas un tantinet incestueux sur les bords ? Pour lui en tout cas. Parce qu'apparemment Steve avait dépassé le stade de « fraternisation » depuis longtemps.

Les yeux braqué sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre à une vitesse ahurissante (Avec Steve au volant le contraire eut été étonnant), écoutant d'une oreille distraite le brun chantonnait un air traditionnel hawaïen (que le grand Dieu de la bonne musique le pardonne d'avoir cédé à son partenaire le monopole de la radio un jour sur deux !), il ne put retenir un sourire. Après tout, il verrait bien ce qui se passerait.

Il ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt de se torturer inutilement avec des histoires qui n'arriveraient peut-être jamais. Steve et lui étant ce qu'ils étaient, il savait que son inquiétude n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une amitié aussi profonde que la leur ne pourrait jamais être gâchée par une histoire de sexe. Si jamais sexe il y avait un jour. Le seal en resterait peut-être là, avec ses gestes ambigües, ses sous-entendus graveleux, ses sourires énigmatiques et se coups d'œil plus ou moins discret…

Ouais… Il y avait quand même peu de chance pour que Steve se contente de ça. Il était plutôt du genre à savoir ce qu'il voulait et à tout faire pour l'avoir, pensa Danny en portant son regard sur son ami. Et ce qu'il voulait, eh ben…c'était lui.

Steve lui jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils en une question silencieuse quand il remarqua le regard intense du blond braqué sur lui.

« C'est rien » répondit Danny en souriant.

Juste qu'à bien y regarder… Steve était sacrément canon. Quoi, il l'avait déjà dit ? Et alors ? C'était vrai de toute manière alors il pouvait bien le répéter trois fois par jour s'il le voulait. Ca l'était même à tel point qu'il pouvait se permettre largement plus que trois fois.

« Rien ? » demanda encore le brun avec l'air de ne pas en croire un mot.

« Rien » confirma Danny impassible et pourtant très amusé par la situation.

Steve ne s'en doutait pas mais s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de son lieutenant à cet instant, il aurait été des plus surpris.

« Regardes la route » gronda le blond quand il vit que Steve ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux. « Et roules moins vite, non de Dieu ! La pizza risque de nous attendre un sacré bout de temps si on finit enroulé autour d'un pilonne !... Ralentis, ralentis… Steve, s'il te plaît ralentis ! »

Steve braqua d'un coup particulièrement brutal, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture sur la route et s'attirant la foudre des conducteurs environnants.

« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! J'ai été polis, je t'ai dit s'il te plaît alors fais-le ! » s'écria Danny en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à son siège.

« Je conduis comme d'habitude, je vois pas où est le problème » répliqua le seal en s'amusant des hauts cris poussé par son ami.

« Le problème, grande nouille c'est que j'ai pas envie de finir mes jours en légume à l'hosto ! »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Il évita une rencontre douloureuse avec le tableau de bord de justesse.

« Et voilà ! » claironna Steve en se détachant. « On est arrivé. »

« Tu me laisses deux secondes pour ravaler le vomi que j'ai dans la bouche ? »

« Chochotte » répliqua le brun en riant.

Il sortit de la voiture, entraînant à sa suite Danny qui continuait de le maudire et de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« T'es un grand malade toi, hein ? » ne put se retenir le lieutenant en même temps qu'ils entraient dans la pizzéria.

Steve lui dédia son sourire le plus charmant, clairement dans le but de l'amadouer. Ce qui fonctionnait d'ailleurs bien au-delà de ce que le seal imaginait. Il suffisait qu'il lui sorte sa petite mimique et ses fossettes pour que Danny revoie largement à la baisse ses inquiétudes quant à une hypothétique acceptation de sa part en ce qui concernait l'évolution de leur relation. En clair il suffisait d'un sourire de cette andouille de McGarrett pour que d'irrésistibles frissons d'excitation se mettent à lui chatouiller les reins. Pour un peu il s'en serait voulu d'être aussi sensible au charme de son coéquipier. Mais ça n'était définitivement pas son genre de s'auto-flageller et de médire sur ses propres envies.

« Eh ! Lieutenant ! Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ? » le ton excessivement joyeux, bien qu'un tantinet sarcastique, de la vendeuse le tira de ses pensées et coupa Steve qui s'apprêter à entamer un énième débat sur la manie qu'avait Danny de l'insulter trente-six fois par jour (au-moins).

« Meg, comment tu vas ? » salua Danny en s'approchant du comptoir le sourire aux lèvres. « Et oui, s'il te plaît, la même chose ». Il s'installa sur une des chaises de bar, invitant Steve à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est partie alors. Eh l'ami des abeilles ! » elle cria presque sa seconde phrase, s'adressant visiblement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Probablement le cuisinier que l'on entendait se démener derrière les portes battantes dans le fond de la pièce. « Tu me lances une New-Yorkaise, à emporter. Et évites de renverser la sauce tomate partout cette fois ! ». Elle se tourna de nouveau vers eux, sans attendre la réponse. « Tu ne me présente pas ton ami, beau gosse ? ».

« Meg, je te présente Steve. Steve, voilà Meg. La fille la plus dégenté que tu rencontras jamais. »

« Steve ? Tu veux dire le Steve ? ». Le ton amusé et clairement intéressée de la jeune femme ne laissa aucun doute quant à ce que Danny avait pu raconter à son sujet. « Celui qui t'attire tellement d'ennui et qui te fais courir à tous les coins de l'île ? Ce Steve-là ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Un jour il faudrait vraiment que son ami arrête de déblatérer à son sujet. Encore quelques années à ce régime et l'île toute entière finirait par le prendre pour un fou dangereux. « T'avais raison, il est canon » finit par ajouter Meg en faisant un clin d'œil à Danny. Celui-ci l'incendia du regard instantanément, clairement mal à l'aise parce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre.

Un sous-entendu qui était loin d'être tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Steve fronça des sourcils avant de sourire, plus qu'heureux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Danny le trouvait canon. Si ça, ça n'était pas encourageant ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond et sourit encore d'avantage en voyant son air gêné. A croquer.

« Commandant McGarrett » finit par le saluer Meg en tendant sa main par-dessus le comptoir. Il lui rendit sa poigné de main, décidant par la même de se montrer clément et de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il gardait ça pour plus tard. « Je vous serre quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle ensuite.

« Heu ouais. Je vais prendre une Jambon-ananas, s'il vous plaît ».

« Oh, un classique. Vous êtes originaire d'ici vous. Pas comme celui-là » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Danny d'un vague signe de la main. « Chaque fois qu'il entend ananas et pizza dans la même phrase il devient vert de rage… un vrai gars du continent ».

« Et fier de l'être » interrompit Danny sans s'offenser des taquineries de la jeune femme. Ils devaient vraiment bien se connaître, pensa Steve en les regardant tous les deux. Son coéquipier n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser asticoter facilement. A moins qu'il ne soit proche de la personne. Dans le cas contraire, son caractère pour le moins explosif et rancunier savait décourager même les plus intrépides. Sans savoir pourquoi, Steve réalisa qu'il n'aimait pas que Danny se comporte comme ça avec un autre que lui. Bon il arrivait bien à son lieutenant d'échanger blagues vaseuses et remarques débiles avec Chin et Kono. Et même avec Max de temps à autres. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. Il savait que Danny n'avait aucune vue sur ces trois-là. Et qu'ils n'en avaient pas plus, eux non plus. Alors que là… Il ne savait rien de cette Meg. Et qu'elle et Danny s'entendent aussi bien en lui disait rien qui vaille. Il aurait vraiment eu la rage d'apprendre qu'il courait depuis des mois après un homme alors que celui-ci avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ou même simplement qu'il avait de la concurrence sans qu'il soit au courant. Parce que si vraiment cette Meg courait après Danny, alors il était temps de s'attaquer beaucoup plus sérieusement au problème.

S'il avait été un peu plus attentif et surtout moins obsédé par Danny, il aurait probablement remarqué l'alliance que Meg portait au doigt. Probablement. Et il se serait fait beaucoup moins de souci à son propos.

Meg se tourna à nouveau vers les portes battantes, probablement avec l'intention de crier sa nouvelle commande quand un bruit de verre brisé l'interrompit.

Le silence régna un instant dans la pièce, avant qu'un petit « Oups » ne vienne le briser.

La tension visible de Meg monta d'un cran et même si Steve ne pouvait pas voir son visage il aurait juré qu'il était effrayant et surtout très rouge. De colère. Probablement même de rage.

« Meg… » la façon dont le cuisinier prononça son nom ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un appel à l'aide.

« Je vais le tuer ! » articula la jeune femme entre ses dents. Elle disparue derrières les portes battantes et le silence qui suivit n'eut rien de très réconfortant.

« Tu crois que c'est grave ? » demanda Steve. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Danny et fut surprit de le voir en train de sourire.

« T'en fais pas. Meg fait sa méchante mais elle est parfaitement incapable de rester énerver plus d'une minute contre Cas. Peu importe ce qu'il fait comme bourde, elle finit toujours par lui pardonner moins de dix secondes après… »

« Cas ? »

« Castiel, le cuistot… » il sourit en voyant l'air à la fois surpris et sceptique de Steve. « Ouais je sais, c'est un nom bizarre. Mais c'est pas comme si c'est lui qui l'avait choisi. »

« Bon ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en revenant vers eux. « Désolé les garçons mais le four et définitivement foutu. Les pizzas c'est finis pour ce soir… Cas l'a complétement bousillé ! Je te jure que si je m'écoutais… » elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais la menace resta clairement en suspens dans les airs quelques instants.

« C'est toi qui le laisse cuisiner » lui rappela Danny. « C'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir dit de l'éloigner un maximum de la cuisine ».

« Je sais ! Mais à chaque fois qu'il fait une bourde il promet de ne plus jamais recommencer et de tout faire pour s'améliorer. Et d'ailleurs il tient toujours sa promesse. Ca fait plus de six mois qu'on est ouvert et il n'a pas fait deux fois la même connerie… des sandwichs, ça vous va ? C'est la maison qui offre. Et Castiel a beau être une machine à embrouille, tu sais comme moi qu'il se défend vraiment bien quand il s'agit de la bouffe ».

« Steve ? » Le seal haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Va pour les sandwichs alors. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux amis ressortirent de la pizzéria, chacun leur sandwich dans un sac en papier. Et un pot de miel en plus.

« Pour s'excuser ». Dixit le fameux Cas qui avait fini par montrer le bon de son nez en leur apportant leur commande.

Etrange façon de présenter ses excuses, mais en voyant le sourire ravi de Danny et l'air de douce exaspération de Meg, Steve s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire.

Ils remontèrent en voiture, silencieux pour une fois. Danny profitait de ce moment de calme pour se laisser aller et ne plus penser à rien. La conduite exceptionnellement raisonnable de Steve le berça doucement, l'encourageant à se détendre. Leur mésaventure à la pizzéria et le pot de miel sur ses genoux le faisait sourire avec bonheur. Cas était peut-être un tantinet bizarre mais le miel qu'il s'obstinait à récolter lui-même, lors de ses rares voyages sur le continents, était juste exceptionnel. Et Danny n'était pas du genre à refuser un cadeau aussi délicieux.

Steve, de son côté, ne faisait que penser à la possibilité que, peut-être, il n'était pas le seul à courir après son Danno. Cette Meg lui paraissait louche. Il avait mis pas mal d'énergie à essayer de séduire son ami. S'il avait fait tout ça pour rien… Bon il n'irait pas jusqu'à tomber en dépression, mais il aurait quand même sacrément les nerfs. Parce que Danny lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet. Depuis le tout début de leur « histoire ». Pendant longtemps, il s'était contenté de l'observer discrètement, de fantasmer sur lui et d'apprécier leur amitié à sa juste valeur. Il s'en était contenté sans problème jusqu'à ce que Rachel s'en mêle. Sans elle, jamais il ne serait permis d'espérer d'avantage que ça. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui parle des expériences passé le Danny avec les hommes et rien n'avait plus était dans le bon sens. Il n'était plus parvenu à se sortir de la tête le corps magnifique de son ami, à tel point qu'il en était arrivé à ne plus supporter d'aller avec lui sur la plage sans être excité. Autant dire que leurs sorties de surf s'étaient faites bien rares. Pourtant Steve n'avait pas supporté très longtemps cette distance entre eux. Danny non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait suffi que le blond en fasse la remarque à Steve pour que le seal se décide à prendre les choses en mains.

Il voulait Danny. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'aurait. Pas qu'il soit amoureux de lui, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non vraiment, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Mais bon Dieu ce qu'il le voulait ! Ses sentiments évolueraient peut-être (sans doute) une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait décemment pas parler d'amour. Un gros crush, peut-être. Mais pas plus. Ceci dit, ce crush était visiblement suffisant pour le rendre jaloux. Et il était loin d'aimer ça.

Le silence plutôt tendu de Steve finit par attirer l'attention de Danny qui fronça les sourcils. Les épaules tendus, les mains serrés sur le volant et le regard noir de Steve n'avait rien de franchement attrayant. Il semblait sur le point d'écraser le crâne quelqu'un sur du bitume, voir même de la fracasser.

Bon OK, son regard avait quelque chose d'assez excitant. Mais le reste ne disait rien qui vaille au lieutenant. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état de nerfs.

La voiture finit par se stopper sans que Danny ait résolu le mystère. Steve ouvrit la portière sans un mot et sortit comme un beau diable de sa boîte. Le blond suivit le mouvement, notant au passage que Steve les avait conduits chez lui, bien que ça ne soit pas le plan prévu au début. Pas que cela gêne le lieutenant de toute manière, au contraire de l'attitude franchement désagréable du seal qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents.

Pas question que cet homme de Cro-Magnon leur gâche la soirée avec un caprice ! Danny le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu te décides à m'expliquer ton problème ou il faut que je le devine ? »

« Quel problème ? » se défendit-il en se défaisant de la poigne de son ami. Vu son état de nerf ça n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour que Danny se montre tactile avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à contrôler ses émotions quand ça touchait à sa vie personnelle. Au boulot, ok. Il savait rester calme la plus part du temps. Autrement, il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour prendre les choses avec philosophie.

« Hein, Hein. N'essais même pas de te défiler Rambo. Je connais ce regard. Et j'aimerais autant que tu te calmes avant de faire du mal à quelqu'un. » Danny lui lança un regard absolument sérieux et déterminé. Pas question que le brun s'en sorte avec une pirouette.

Steve souffla un grand coup. Pour être honnête, il ne se sentait pas de partager ses états d'âme avec le blond. Il y avait forcément conflit d'intérêt quelque part. Et il n'était pas sûr que son ami apprécie ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais après tout, c'était bien l'occasion ou jamais de mettre les choses au clair. Ras le bol de lui faire du gringue à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans que ça fasse avancer les choses. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : être clair, net et précis. Rentrer dans le tas comme à son habitude. Danny allait probablement raller, mais il l'avait cherché.

« Depuis quand tu connais Meg ? » finit-il par demander. La question prit clairement son ami de court. Que venait faire Meg dans cette histoire ?

« Je sais pas… peut-être cinq mois. A peu près. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle… » se contenta de répondre Steve en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Ouais, c'est vrai… Je veux dire, elle fait peur des fois, mais elle est marrante. Pour être honnête elle me rappel un peu toi. Complètement dingue ! Et c'est la seule de l'île à proposer une recette de pizza à peu près correcte. »

Steve se crispa en l'entendant le comparer à elle. C'était vraiment pas bon. Et Danny ne voyait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

« Plutôt jolie aussi… ». Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas, Steve ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de lui rouler un patin pour lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Heureusement pour Danny, celui-ci finit tout de même par comprendre. Bien qu'il n'était pas certain d'y croire réellement !

Steve n'était quand même pas en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie ?! Nan ! Naaan… pas vrai ?

Pas alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ? Qu'ils ne s'étaient même jamais embrassés ?

Eh bah si, fallait croire. Le regard de tueur du brun ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Pour un peu il l'accuserait de lui faire des infidélités !

Danny ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de bien lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait avec Meg ne regardait personne d'autre que lui, qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de cette partie de sa vie et qu'il n'était absolument pas le droit de lui piquer ce genre de crise alors qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des amis !

Rien de tout cela ne sorti pourtant de sa bouche.

« Elle est mariée à Castiel… »

Quoi ?

Quoi ?!

D'où est-ce qu'il se justifiait ?! Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, non ? Pas besoin de l'autorisation de McGarrett en plus !

Son indignation resta pourtant silencieuse. En effet, Steve n'avait mis qu'une seconde à réaliser ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Et pour une raison que seul un autre McGarrett serait capable d'appréhender, il s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'il en avait oublié que lui et Danny n'étaient encore rien d'autre que des amis. Le plus naturellement du monde il avait saisi son visage entre ses mains et attiré jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser franc, sans pudeur et passionné.

Danny n'avait aucune chance d'y résister. Clairement. Pas alors que Steve le chauffait depuis des mois !

Dans ce cas-là il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que d'y répondre. Ce qu'il se fit un plaisir de faire. De façon tout aussi empressé il se colla au corps du commandant, l'attirant plus près de lui, frissonnant contre sa chaleur. Il sentit poindre en lui une envie bien connue, faisant échos à celle que Steve sentait mordre ses reins.

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Et un regard plus tard, Steve s'activait à glisser sa clé dans la serrure et à ouvrir la porte tandis que Danny se collait contre dos, embrassant sa nuque et glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant que Steve ne la noie définitivement sous un déluge de caresse.

« Heureusement que Cas a dézingué le four. Sinon notre premier baisé aurait eu un goût de pizza à l'ananas et je t'aurais envoyé mon poing dans la figure pour avoir osé me faire goûter ça ! »

Un baisé le fit taire et Steve ne répondit jamais à cette dernière provocation.

….

THE END !

Voilà, c'était juste pour rigoler un peu ^^ J'adore ces deux personnages. Ils sont juste énormes quand ils se chamaillent !

Bise et bonne lecture.


End file.
